headergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of the Game
Uniform and Equipment Regulations Regular Wear The offical header game kit consists of a suit (black or navy blue), tie, shirt and polished shoes. Many players, however opt to remove their suit jacket, due to the intensity of the game, which is perfectly legal. The shirts worn by players may be any color they wish and any pattern is allowed. Colours Although officially recognised as sporting colors, awarded for outstanding performance or contribution to the sport, these are commonly refered to by players as "pads". These can take any form, however are in their infancy, with the only player permitted to don the "pads" to date is all-star out-fielder Julian "casual-one" Moses. Julian displays his colours in the form of a jumper. Fans can buy replica "Casual-One" jumpers, with signed originals, and even fakes selling on on-line auction sites for 6 figure sums. Optional Layers Despite not having been awarded their colours, many players choose to wear additonal, distinctive, garments. These often take the form of winter jackets, reffered to as trench-coats, which, although not illegal, are generally frowned upon by the community. The Game Ball In the games infant stages, when the game was brilliantly created by founder Will Vinter, a slightly flat regular football was used. It is this model that has been taken as the official ball shape,size and weight. And the game ball is now kept under ever increasing security under very specific tempreture and air pressure conditions by current ball-keeper Julian "Casual-one" Moses. Gameplay Rules Although the rules of the header game are extremely intricate and complex, an attempt to explain them in writing has been made below. The basic premise of the game is as follows: A group of people, often students from City of London Freemen's School, meet at a predetermined time and form a circle. Once the circle is formed, it is then decided as to who will become 'the infielder'. The infielder then positions himself in the centre of the circle, and the game begins. One of the outfielders sends the ball into the circle, generally towards the infielder (there can be exceptions, see 'Advanced Techniques'). The outfielder can use any body part to do this, excluding his arms or hands. The aim of the game for the outfielders is to keep the ball in the circle for as long as possible. Meanwhile, it is the infielders job to attempt to remove the ball from the circle. The infielder, however, can only use his head or chest. If an infielder was to use any other body part they would earn 1 (one) strike (see strike rulings). Once the infeilder has removed the ball from the circle, he moves to the outfeild, swapping positions with whoever allowed the ball out. The infeilder is allowed to use his feet to flick the ball up towards his head, however, he cannot kick it out of the circle as doing so would earn him a strike. Strike Rulings A player can only earn a strike whilst playing infield. A strike can be earned in multiple ways. As the rules currently stand, a strike can be earned as follows: i. A player can obtain a strike, whilst playing in the infield position, by using an illegal body part, be it hand or arm. ii. An infield player can obtain a strike through the misuse of a legal body part, such as removing the ball from the circle using a leg. iii. A player in the infield may obtain a strike if they are deemed to be giving a 'lack of effort'. This is down to the discrepancy of the founder Will Vinter, or, in his absence, one of the co-founders, Tom Skertchly or James 'Judge' Gallagher If a player was to earn 2 (two) strikes, he is awarded a punishment. The punishment involves the guilty infielder remaining in the centre of the circle, whilst the outfielders take turns to kick the ball at the convicted infielder. Strikes reset once the infielder has taken his punishment or legally removed the ball from the circle. There has been some recent debate regarding the overuse of strikes (see 'Controversies and Scandals '). Perma-Strikes Although much less common than the aforementioned strike, permastrikes are awarded for especially dickish plays, such as the infamous 'rage quit' by a player who wishes to remain anonymous. Unlike the common strike, the perma-strike does not reset between rounds. Half Strikes Half Strikes are awarded for any debatable action from the infielder. This often takes the form of any uncertainty arrising from an illegal use of hand. The Bell Five minutes before the end of the game, a warning bell is rung. The end of the game is then signified 5 minutes later by the ringing of another bell. The infielder that is in when the final bell rings receives a punishment equivalent to 2 strikes. After a brief debate, this rule is now officially enforced. Advanced Techniques Meeking-Him This play, originally performed on Josh 'Serbian-Sledgehammer' Meeking, involves passing the ball, on the ground, between the outfeilders making it near-impossible for the infeilder to head the ball. This often results in the infielder be awarded a strike for 'Lack of effort'. The Dodge First performed by James 'Judge' Gallagher, back in his hayday. This entails the infielder dodging the ball at the last second, leaving the receiveing outfielder with no chance of recovery, and the ball leaving the circle. The Forced Hand-ball Another technique employed by the craftiest of outfielders is that of the forced hand-ball. This is when an outfielder deliberately kicks the ball at the hands and lower arms of the infielder in an attempt to give him a stike. Once one outfielder suceeds in doing this there is much rejoicing (by the other outfielders, the infielder is not as pleased). Circle Formation Maneuvers After a bout of 'contact' (see below), one or more of the outfeilders may call for a reformation of the circle. Common orders include: -"Expand the circle" or -"Reshape the circle" In some rare cases, when an especially vunerable infielder is up, the outfielders can also call for the circle to be shrunk, pressuring the infeilder to make embarrassing, rookie mistakes. Bonanza To be part of a bonanza is what each player dreams of when he steps on the field. Highly rare, and with players involved earning huge financial awards along with priceless respect in the header game scene, bonanzas are the holy grail of the header game. A bonanza occurs when 3 or more outfield players head the ball consecutively. When this magical event occurs all the players cheer, shout and scream. The general emotion is pure joy, with some players letting out a tear, or falling to the floor. There is one exception. If Eddy 'loophole' G is involved, the bonanza is not awarded, and Eddy is given a disapproving stare from all players. Contact Players can call for contact once the infeilder has spent between 3 and 5 seconds attempting to flick the ball up to his head. Often, the part-time player Laurie 'Hilders' Harmsworth is sent in, however when he is unavaliable, Sam 'Sammy' Treasadern is sent in. His hits are particularly big on Andy 'The Hated Comedian' Keenan (see 'Controversies and Scandals '). Once Sam or Laurie has been sent in, the rest of the players follow at their discretion.